De descuidos y revelaciones
by Aria.sm
Summary: Yashiro va en busca de Ren y encuentra algo que no debería. One-shot.


**_N/A:_** _Un asco y sin rumbo, pero la idea no se me iba de la cabeza y ya que la tenía escrita, pues ni modo. Aquí está. Tenía la explicación de porque pasó lo que pasó, pero nope, la idea no dio pa'tanto; no supe incluirla y no tuve paciencia para intentarlo. De todos modos, disfruten~_

* * *

El incesante ruido del timbre lo estaba volviendo loco, se sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada y estaba bastante seguro de que realmente era así. No era como si nunca hubiera pasado la noche en vela, su agenda era lo bastante agitada como para que sucediera ocasionalmente, pero estaba cansado y tuvo la esperanza de descansar un poco y solo lo había conseguido por unos cuantos minutos, media hora a lo mucho.

Se levantó de la cama jurándose a sí mismo deshacerse del maldito timbre –o de la persona al otro lado de la puerta, daba igual.

A pesar del estado de aletargamiento en el que se encontraba, logró llegar y con un movimiento brusco abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrando al culpable de interrumpir su sueño con la mano congelada sobre el timbre.

–Yashiro-san, apreciaría que dejaras de hacer tanto ruido, aun no son ni las 6 a.m. –notó con un poco de satisfacción que reinó el silencio nuevamente.

Comenzó a andar hacia la cocina a pesar de las ganas de volver a su habitación; con suerte un poco de café ayudaría.

–¿…Ren?

El extraño tono de voz usado por su mánager lo hizo detenerse y dirigirle una mirada entre confusa y exasperada.

–Obviamente.

Yashiro, quien no se había movido de su posición en la entrada –con mano en el timbre y todo–, tan solo lo observaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la boca a medias y la verdad es que ya le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

–Yashiro, ¿te pasa algo?

El aludido sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, negándolo, y la mano que se encontraba sobre el timbre se movió hasta quedar frente a él, manteniendo su forma. Es decir, estaba señalando a Ren. O a su cabeza, para ser exactos.

Sin importar cuánto abriera y cerrara la boca, las palabras no salían.

Ignorando el revoltijo de nervios que sintió en su estómago desde el momento en el que se encontró cara a cara con su manager, volteó su cabeza decidido a examinarla en el reflejo de una vitrina cercana.

Lo que vio lo despertó por completo.

Quien le devolvía la mirada no era Tsuruga Ren, era Kuon. Rubio, de ojos verdes y sin la máscara de tranquilidad de su álter ego.

Síp, Kuon en todo su esplendor.

Por segunda vez en lo que llevaba despierto maldijo para sus adentros. O eso creyó, pero la manera en que Yashiro jadeó le dijo que no fue así.

Ninguno decía nada, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su acompañante. Se reprendía una y otra vez –mentalmente, eso sí– por lo descuidado y estúpido que había sido. Al cabo de unos minutos decidió que debía hacer algo si quería arreglar la situación.

Lo primero que hizo fue tirar de Yashiro para poder cerrar la puerta. No era como si alguien fuera a deambular por el pasillo pero la acción le brindó seguridad. Aunque si era por la privacidad o porque impedía que Yashiro saliera, no podía decir.

Le dio la espalda y un par de respiraciones luego, habló:

–Yo… yo no…

Ok, hablar no iba a servir.

–Ren.

Su postura se hizo rígida y su cuerpo se tensó.

–Ren, no tienes que decir nada –giró su cabeza a pesar de sí mismo–. No voy a mentir, estoy confundido y muerto de curiosidad pero si no estás cómodo con ello, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Es más, podemos actuar como si no hubiera visto nada, si así lo prefieres.

Estaba agradecido de tener un amigo como Yashiro, de verdad que sí, pero a pesar de que él mismo se había ofrecido a ignorar el incidente sabía que no iba a ser así por siempre.

Tsuruga Ren siempre había sido un misterio, incluso para para su mánager. Lo que es más, probablemente era él quien más preguntas tenía. Por esa razón, ahora que contaba con más información que solamente servía para aumentar sus dudas, era inevitable que llegara un momento en el que tratara de encontrar respuestas.

No era que no confiara en él, no. Pero la revelación era grande, muy grande. ¿Tsuruga Ren rubio y de ojos verdes? Cualquiera se volvería loco de solo imaginarlo.

–¡Ah! –Gritó Yashiro– ¿Es para un nuevo rol? No, ya sé. Ha de ser una de las locas ideas del Presidente. Waah, Ren, te compadezco, realmente eres uno de sus favoritos.

No supo si reír o llorar. El plan de Yashiro por darle una salida era bueno, pero nada creíble a esas alturas. Si lo hubiera hecho desde un inicio tal vez se hubiera salido con la suya pero la tardanza y la reacción que tuvo antes imposibilitan esa opción ahora. Sin embargo, el intento fallido de su amigo lo conmovió –otra vez–, así que hizo lo único que nunca planeó hacer.

La carcajada resonó por todo el apartamento y por el rabillo del ojo vio como Yashiro se sobresaltó ante tal inesperada respuesta.

–Yashiro, agradezco la intención, pero eres un actor horrible.

Y con una de sus sonrisas sinceras, invitó a Yashiro a conversar.

Tal vez no le contaría todo, pero un poco de sinceridad no haría daño.


End file.
